Protoman
Protoman is a character and robot from the Megaman Universe. He is the true leader of the Alpha, Goaway Team as he has been keeping himself in shadows on request of Bender Best Friends: Worst Enemies: Protoman was once a servant of Dr.Wily but he betrayed him for his brother Megaman and his sister Roll. He then joined The B Team and Bender as the robot made Protoman his Goaway Team`s true leader without informing the rest of the team. Protoman is Bender's 2nd in command just like Skipper expect he is the lesser of the two as Bender is closer to Skipper but Protoman expects this as he is an aloof ally. Despite being 2nd in command like Skipper he does listen to Heloise a 3rd in command as she is a scientist and Protoman trusts her Totally Mobian Spies Protoman finally steps out and helps Big Boss and his team against the Patriots and destroys them. Protoman then leads the whole team to get the rest as he knows exactly where they went Protoman is one of the most powerful robots in the multiuniverse and his badassery clearly shows it. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Protoman once again returns to help against Discord and Sigma. He will learn also about the Maverick Virus as well from someone either by X, Zero or Sigma himself. He helps his friends get the first ring specifally giving Skipper tips in his plans against Omega. Protoman then helps his friends encode the clues to the 4th ring. Protoman then is separated from his female comcrades and allies, with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. He acts as an reverend to Blue and Aleu's wedding LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Protoman returns with Blue again to go against their old enemy Blackgurumon. Friends: Megaman (his brother), Roll (his sister), Dr,Light (his creator), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, Finn, King Julian, Django, The B Team, His Alpha Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo,X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Obi Wan, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake,Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Blackpool Protoman and The Alpha Team help Black Star and The Star Alliance against Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order for 3 acts Enemies: Dr.Wily, The Robot Masters, Iron Queen, The Patriots, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Second in Command Category:Immortals Category:Sibling Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Manly Man Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies